eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumekagura:Sugiyamashi:Iku Rena
Player： Jemm Character： Rena Iku Race： Human 　Age： 17　　Gender： Female Level： 3 Shrine： Shizen no Jinja 　Shrine Type： Annihilationist Kami： Minorigami 　 Shinki： 3 　 Fame： 3 Stats *Mind： 1 *Tech： 7+1 *Body： 7 *Spirit： 5 HP: 41/41 + (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 25/25　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 0/4 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 0/8 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/8 *Quick reference guide Skills Equipment Left Roller blade+1 (+1 damage, +1 evade) 10 kon Right Roller blade+1 (+1 evade, +1 defense) 9 kon School uniform/miko outfit+1 (+1 evade, +1 defense) 8 kon Items Explosives x 0 kon 8 Other Kon: 8 Current Experience: 14 Experience Used: 31 Merit: Charisma Demerit: "Being Rena" (-3 to Math skills, -1 to all rolls when in the presence of spiders or in high places. DC 12 endurance check, else -3) Description Rena is a popular high school student, despite being a bit of a delinquent. Her competitive attitude and enthusiasm has earned her a spot in the top 3 of many of the athletic clubs, though she never seems to stick with one. Currently she is one of the top tennis club players at school. Rena is a bit improper, but very outgoing and overly familiar with others. Despite her rude behavior, she is always there to encourage and inspire others especially when they are down or in need. It is probably her kinder moments, accomplishments, fashion sense, and natural charisma which make her popular, as well as her willingness to stand up to bullies. She also has a sixth sense when it comes to finding hidden cameras. Rena's mother died when she was young. Her father is a rich business man. Rena's father was bothered by his daughter's lack of manners, so he forced her to work at the miko shrine so she could learn to be a proper lady. Despite this decision she does not resent being sent to the shrine, and instead looks forward to the new and exciting experience. Her demeanor seems to reflect that she remains painfully oblivious about how her behavior bothers others. Her attitude is not entirely rebelious and disrespectful, but she refuses to sacrifice her personality for anything; there's no reason not to be friendly, after all. While math is Rena's favorite subject, she is also quite terrible at it. It astounds her teacher the enthusiasm she shows for the class despite never making a whole lot of progress. Rena's grades are otherwise ok, but she never does her homework, instead relying on simply passing the tests. Rena's athletic life has kept her in really good shape, though all the exercise possibly put her a bit behind in development compared to the other girls in her class. Still, Rena's confidence outshines that detail, and she's never let it bother her, which might have earned her some respect from others as well. Rena takes her own approach to each of her activities, even developing her own psuedo-fighting style involving rollerblades. Rena's other activities include cheerleading, tennis, swimming, and making fun of the class president. While at the shrine, Rena has been a bit problematic, depending on who you ask. Her personality has not changed one bit. She scarcely listens when instructed in the ways of jutsu, again preferring to put her own twists and impatient methods to practice, stunting her potential. Miraculously she does not complain about being given chores, but she does tend to mess around instead of do them. Learning more about the dynamics of the shrine relationships, she finds herself eager to visit the Anmori shrine some time. As it would happen, she is way too carefree to be a hardliner. Appearance A young girl with a vibrant smile and bright demeanor, full of energy. She looks like she's still in high school, around that age. Her bright violet strands of hair shimmer in the sunlight, silky and smooth to the touch, keeping a healthy shine and volume with them. Two yellow ribbons are tied in her hair as well, one on each side of her head. her eyes match her hair, bright violet orbs shimmering full of energy and life, sometimes full of competition and mischief, sometimes playfulness and fun. She wears a typical Japanese school uniform around her lithe and athletic form, a comfortable, soft white blouse with the red sailor tie at the neck. She opted against the rigid uniform overcoat and went with the lighter and freedom giving fit of the navy blue vest. She usually only buttons the bottom button. Below that is her navy blue pleated skirt, covering her smooth, firm thighs and hanging a bit above her knees. She wears a pair of socks that cover most of her calves, over which she wears white with orange lining ASICS(Gel-Cumulus® 9) sneakers, finding no equal in their comfort and support.... But wait! Why should she settle for sneakers, she's much more typically found in her Roller-blades, much the same style, just more white and orange lining. She's gotten in enough trouble at school over them already, she wears them all the time! her form is lean and lithe, an athletic build underneath her clothes, a black sport's bra covers her petite breasts, not really flat chested, but smaller then most of the other girls. Her body has very attractive curves to it, and she's in good shape. The skirt occasionally moves to give teasing moments of her smooth thighs being revealed, a pair of white cotton panties underneath her skirt.